


A Different Kind of Shower Time

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Smut, shower fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: You might think that it's odd but Natsu and Lucy always take showers together. To them it's not awkward because they know each other so well and trust each other. However, for some odd reason, this particular shower time is different. The two of them can feel it. It's so strong and powerful it makes them wonder what should they do about it. Will they do anything about it?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	A Different Kind of Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly do not own anything from Fairy Tail..  
> This is just pure smut that’s it lol.  
> This was originally posted under my FF account back in 2015

Lucy Heartfilia hummed as she took off the last bit of clothing she was wearing. She continued humming when she opened the glass sliding door of her shower, turning the knob to the right so it can start getting warm.

As she was waiting for the shower to get warm, she eases out of her black bra and black underwear. She placed them over to the pile of the clothes that she just took off. Lucy walked over to the shower and used her fingers to test the water's temperature. "Perfect."

Lucy sighed in satisfaction when she stepped inside the now steamy shower, running her hands through her shoulder length blonde hair. "Oh man, do I needed this."

Lucy looked over to the right and reached out to grab a small pink bottle of shampoo. She smiled to herself as she squeezed the bottle. Once she has the amount that she wanted on the palm of her hand, she used the other and used it to rub the shampoo together before placing it into her hair. "Damn," she said out loud, scrubbing her scalp gently with her fingers. "This shampoo really works wonders! I have to thank Levy later for this!"

Lucy sighed in pure bliss. She turned around, leaning back against the shower's wall. She let the steamy hot water pound softly on her naked form, letting it relax her. "Ah, that feels so good."

Lucy closed her eyes for a few minutes, letting the water took over. Suddenly, her eyes snapped opened when she heard the door sliding open. Lucy screamed and pulled down the showerhead, spraying the intruder with the hot water.

"Damnit, Lucy! It's just me!" the person yelled out.

Lucy put the showerhead down and blinked several times before finally getting a clearer vision through the steam. In front of her was a man who was a year older than her. She's 22 and he's 23. He's taller than her as well, standing at 5'9. He has spiky pink hair, with tan-like skin and an athletic body build finishing off with his dark onyx eyes.

Lucy frowned at him. "You idiot! I told you not to sneak up on me!"

The man in front of her smirked, showing his sharp canine front tooth. "You were in the zone. I didn't want to wake you."

Lucy rolled her eyes, turning around briefly to place the showerhead back in its spot, having trouble with it. "Come over here and help me Natsu! I know that you see me struggling here."

Natsu Dragneel rolled his eyes and walked over to Lucy. He used his right hand easily to place the showerhead back in its spot. For some reason, Lucy blushed when Natsu had reached out to help out with the showerhead.

You might think that it's odd that Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel are taking a shower together. However, to them, it's not odd because they know each other well and trust each other deeply on a level that no one could understand. No, they are not dating or married. They are simply best friends and have been since they were two-years-old.

Natsu chuckled, shaking the water from his head. "As I recall, it is my turn to was you since you washed me last time." he told her, staring at her. "What have you done so far?"

Lucy stared back at him for some reason feeling slightly nervous. *Well, that's weird,* Lucy thought, chewing on the inside of her cheek. *Why did I get nervous when he asked that? It's not like this is new. We have done this plenty of times!*

Lucy glared at Natsu when she noticed that he was snapping his fingers to get her attention. "Yo! Luce! Are you in there?"

Lucy growled, reaching out with her hand to grab his fingers. "Keep snapping at me and I will break those off."

Natsu widens his eyes and got his two fingers out of her strong grip. "Sorry, sorry! Geez! What's with you?"

Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing." she told him with a sigh. "All I've done was shampooing my hair."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear and walked over to an area where Lucy would keep the rest of the shower necessities. "Alright! That means all we have to do is wash your body." he told her, grabbing a yellow shower sponge and a bottle of body wash. He sniffed the body wash. "Coconut flavor huh?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Not bad."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched but decided to let it go. Lucy stared at Natsu as he walked closer to her and started to gently rub the sponge on her left arm. The body wash soap start to foam immediately after contacting with her skin.

Lucy looked over at Natsu's arm, surprised at how muscly it looked as the water dripped on it. "Have you been working out recently?" she asked, closing her eyes as she felt him going up and down on her other arm. "That muscle on your arm looks a lot bigger than last time."

Natsu chuckled, bringing the soapy sponge down at her neck, feeling slightly excited when Lucy noticed his new muscles. "I have been working out with Ice Princess during the past month. I am surprised that you took notice."

Ice Princess was one of a many nicknames that Natsu would use on his other best friend and rival Gray Fullbuster. Lucy blushed and gulped when Natsu used the soapy sponge to gently was her breasts. *This is starting to freak me out,* Lucy thought, looking anywhere but at Natsu. *Why am I blushing so suddenly?*

Lucy cleared her throat. "Well, that's good I-I guess."

Lucy gulp when she watched Natsu cocking his head to the side and stopped washing her body. "Did you just stutter Luce?"

Lucy shook her head at him with her eyes closed. "You know that I don't stutter. You must be hearing things."

Natsu rolled his eyes and used an index finger to motion her to turn around so he could wash her back. "Whatever you say."

Natsu stared at Lucy's back. He let his eyes wonder down, suddenly found himself pausing at her butt. *Is it me, or did it get bigger?* He found himself asking. Natsu shook his head, taking a deep breath before placing the sponge onto her shoulders, ignoring this sudden feeling that he was now having.

Lucy held her breath and closed her eyes when she felt Natsu washing down at her back. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan when she felt the sponge down at her hips and a sudden feeling that was forming in her body. *Why am I feeling this way?* she asked herself, balling up her left fist. *This feeling is so strong. Why is this happening?*

Lucy gasped when she no longer feels the sponge on her back. She opened her eyes, but dared not to turn to look at Natsu afraid that he could read her face that she has on right now. Lucy cleared her throat before speaking. "Why did you stop?"

Lucy could feel her heart racing in her chest when Natsu didn't respond and decided to try again. "Hello! I am still dirty. What gives Natsu?" Lucy frowned, wondering why Natsu was not responding to her. "Natsu, why are you not—"she didn't finished her sentence because she felt Natsu's warm body against hers along with his chin on her shoulder. She blushed bright red when she felt his breath against her. "N-Natsu."

"Don't lie to me Luce," he told her, gently lifting up an index finger to run it down slowly on her upper back. "You can feel it as well don't you?"

Lucy's body shivered at his touch. She breathed out nervously. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy jumped when Natsu grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around to face him. Natsu narrowed his eyes at her. "I just said don't lie to me."

Lucy gulped nervously too afraid to admit it to him that she could feel it as well. She put her head down, but quickly look back up when she saw his growing erection. "O-okay f-fine," she told him, blushing. "I can feel it too."

Lucy gasped when her back was being pushed against the still steamy wall in the shower. She held her breath when Natsu stepped closer to her, his hand still gripping her arm. "What do you want to do about this tension?"

Lucy blinked at him and was fully aware that when he was speaking to her, his face inched closer to hers. Lucy bit her lip. "What will this do to our friendship?"

Natsu shrugged, deciding to finally letting go of Lucy's arm. He smirked at her, staring down at her lips. "It can be just a onetime thing. I just want this fucking tension to go away."

Lucy thought long and hard about this. The longer she thought about it, the more she might actually consider it. She looked at Natsu, who was staring at her straight in the eye all the while moving closer to her.

Instead of answering him, Lucy just reached up with her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She stared into his eyes and Natsu took her actions as permission and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss was soft, hesitated, because this was a new feeling to them. Once their lips got used to each other, Lucy opened her mouth to allow Natsu slip his hot tongue inside her mouth.

Lucy squealed into his mouth when she felt his hands down at her thighs. He lifted her legs in order for them to wrap tightly around his hips. Natsu pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily. "Are you okay in this position?"

Lucy blushed, leaning her head back against the wall as she catches her breath. "Y-yea."

Natsu smirked at her before using a hand to bring her head back down to his lips, kissing deeper this time.

Lucy let out a soft moan when she felt Natsu's lips on her neck, his sharp canine teeth grazing against it. Lucy opened her eyes and stared at the flowing shower water that's still going behind them. "No marks."

Natsu chuckled against her neck. "No promises."

Lucy rolled her eyes and bit her lip as Natsu continued to kiss down at her neck. She used a hand to run it through his pink spiky hair, gasping when she felt his mouth on her right breast. "O-oh Mavis."

A shiver ran down at her spine and froze when she felt Natsu paused at her core. "Hmm," he said, giving her a mischievous grin. "I am stuck. I can't decide if I want to use fingers or," he licked his lips with his tongue. "My tongue."

Lucy growled at him. "Just pick already!"

Natsu smirked and bent back down at her core. Lucy groaned when she felt his hot tongue licking up and down gently. She grabbed a fist full of his hair to bring him further into her core. "Shit, Natsu."

Natsu left her core, used his strength to pull Lucy's legs from his hips, and got in between her. He placed a hand by her head and stepped closer to her. "Are you ready for this?"

Lucy closed her eyes, knowing full well at what he's asking. "I-I'm ready."

Natsu nodded his head. He used his other hand to grab his growing member a few times before slowly pushing himself into her core.

Natsu and Lucy groaned in unison at the contact. Lucy closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the new pain inside her.

Natsu stared at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded her head, still keeping her eyes tightly closed. "Just let me adjust."

Natsu nodded in understanding and waited several seconds for her to get used to him inside her.

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled softly at Natsu. "You can start moving."

Natsu leaned in to kiss her deeply on her mouth, placing his tongue inside her as he made the first thrust. Lucy moaned into his mouth and made another when he pushed in and out the second time.

"Shit," Natsu muttered, groaning as he continued thrusting inside her, closing his eyes as he felt Lucy's tight walls. "You're still so tight."

Natsu leaned his head on shoulder as he continued thrusting. Natsu grunted when he placed his lips on her neck and started to suck on it gently, careful not to leave a mark like Lucy told him not to.

Lucy's moans became louder with each time when Natsu pushed in and out inside her. She placed her hands on his warm back, her fingers digging into his skin.

Natsu closed his eyes at the sudden sharp pain on his back. "Damnit Lucy." he told her, biting his lip. "Seriously?"

Instead of saying sorry to him, Lucy moved her hands away from his back and moved them into his hair. "F-faster."

Natsu smirked against her neck, started to thrust faster at her command, and moaned her name in the process.

Lucy leaned back against the wall, moaning over and over again as Natsu's thrust became harder and faster. She widen her eyes when she realized that she's almost at her end. "N-Natsu, I think that I am a-about to—"

Natsu chuckled, leaning up to kiss her on the lips. "Me too."

Few seconds later, Lucy and Natsu each called each other's name as the two of them finished at the same time. Natsu paused, breathing heavily as he pulled out with ease from inside Lucy's core. He looked over at Lucy who was catching her breath as well. "Well," he started, running a hand through his hair. "That was—"

"Really good?" Lucy finished, moving her bangs out of her face.

Natsu smirked. "You could say that."

Lucy smiled at him. Even though they just had sex in the shower, she didn't feel any awkwardness about. Lucy laughed. "That was a different kind of shower time."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yet, I don't feel awkward about it."

Lucy smiled at him. She walked over to the showerhead and used a finger to check the water's temperature. "The water is still pretty warm." she told him, putting her whole body in the water. "Want to take a real shower like usual?"

Natsu smirked at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Sure, what the hell."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?!


End file.
